Entretien avec un suppôt de Satan
by Saanak
Summary: Que se passe t-il dans la tête d'Einhart quand celle ci se sent ignorée par Vivio?
1. Chapter 1

Petite discussion entre une pauvre humaine (enfin, pas tout à fait humaine) et une des nombreuses facettes de Satan, j'ai nommé Sca.

une fiction à qui j'ai donné des persos plutôt qu'un vraie fanfiction ^^' j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

Review? ;)

* * *

**Entretien avec un suppôt de Satan**

Un couloir de lycée. Une sortie de cours.

« -Tu as mangé ce matin ?

-Oui, s'entendit-elle répondre sèchement.

-Ah, très bien. »

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, elle se décida à s'éloigner de la blonde aux yeux vairons à qui elle avait posé la question. Celle ce avait tendance ces derniers temps à ne pas petit-déjeuner, ce qui l'inquiétait.

« _-Tu vois, tu n'es qu'une nuisance pour elle, pourquoi tu t'accroches ?_

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

_-Ferme la, Sca._

_-Oh, je sais que tu ne recommenceras pas pour si peu, mais tu pourrais au moins t'arracher la peau du cou..., _fit la voix dans son esprit, insidieuse.

Soupir.

_-Si j'étais vraiment une nuisance pour elle, elle me le ferait sentir._

_-Et tu ne crois pas que les signaux qu'elle t'envoie sont assez clairs ?_

_-Non, je suis une imbécile, l'aurais tu oublié ? Il faut qu'on me dise les choses clairement pour que je comprenne._

_-Alors pourquoi répond t-elle si peu à tes messages, même quand elle en a la possibilité ?_

_-Elle a du travail, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas en S qu'elle a moins de travail que moi. Et puis, vu le nombre de messages, elle ne peut répondre à tous._

_-La vérité c'est qu'elle en a marre de toi._

_-Tais toi._

_-Je ne dis jamais que la vérité, tu le sais._

_-Tu n'es qu'un menteur._

_-J'étais pourtant ton meilleur ami quand tu te sentais mal. Je te soulageais._

Autour d'elle, son groupe d'amis, ignorant tout la scène qui se déroulait dans sa tête.

_-J'ai changé Sca. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi._

_-tu avais promis d'arrêter. Et malgré ça, je suis revenu._

Elle se frotta les yeux, agacée.

_-Tu es revenu une fois. Une seule._

_-Tu as changé inconsciemment en espérant échapper à cette beauté, mais ça n'a rien fait, à part me faire partir. Et te rendre encore plus bizarre qu'avant._

_-Ton départ est une bonne chose. Ces cicatrices, je les assume mais je les hais._

La blonde avait elle aussi rejoint le groupe. Sans lui adresser un regard.

_-Et elle, elle te hait._

_-Si c'était le cas, elle ne le cacherait pas._

_-Elle a toutes les raisons de te détester._

_-je sais._

_-Alors pourquoi ne te détesterait elle pas ?_

_-Tais toi._

_-Oui, pourquoi ne te détesterait elle pas ?_

_-Tais toi !_

Elle saisit son MP3, espérant que la musique le ferait taire, ce suppôt de Satan.

Les Gymnopédies. Tout y était calme et sérénité. Car elle était la seule à voir cette rue en pente, sous la pluie.

Un lieu où il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

-_Tu sais que je reviendrai. Et un jour, je reprendrai le contrôle, je ne suis pas si facile à chasser, _ conclut il avant de sortir enfin de son esprit.

Einhart soupira de soulagement.

Elle détestait par dessus tout ces discussions, où elle n'était jamais sûre d'avoir le dessus.

Mais cette fois ci, au moins, elle avait gagné.


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite suite écrite vite fait... J'espère que ça plaira quand même ^^

les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

« -J'ai gagné ! Fit la voix toute heureuse.

-Non, tu n'as pas gagné.

-Je suis revenu, je suis revenu, chantonna Sca.

-tu es une erreur de passage.

-Une de plus, n'est ce pas ? Cela fait deux fois que je reviens depuis ta promesse.

-Non, tu ne reviens pas. C'est juste une punition.

-Tu t'es plantée, hein ?

-Oui, et joliment, je le reconnais.

-Tu avais besoin de moi. Je suis le seul à te comprendre, à te soulager. A pouvoir t'empêcher de recommencer de faire des bêtises comme lundi. Parce qu'après mon passage, tu te souviens de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Tu as besoin de moi. »

Einhart secoua la tête, pour faire sortir le démon de son esprit, mais sans succès.

-Tais toi suppôt de Satan !

-Einhart ? Ça va ?

Elle redressa la tête : Vivio la regardait avec étonnement.

-Je... oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu viens de parler tout haut.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Eh bien, tu viens de traiter la petite voix dans ta tête de démon si je ne m'abuse, fit la fille aux cheveux verts avec un sourire.

Einhart ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Un silence puis :

-Au fait Vivio, je voulais m'excuser pour lundi, j'ai mal agi.

Son interlocutrice la considéra un instant :

-Ce n'est pas bien grave tu sais, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop su comment réagir...

-D'accord.

-Il faut que je te laisse, mes mères m'appellent. A bientôt Einhart !

-Au revoir. »

« -Ne me crois pas parti pour autant.

-Toi, tu la fermes, ou je mets Satie à fond.

-Non !

-Dommage pour toi..., fit elle avec un sourire en allumant son MP3. »

Sca pouvait bien repasser de temps en temps, jamais, jamais il n'aurait plus de réelle emprise sur elle.


End file.
